


Blue Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blue Haired Josh Dun, M/M, Taco Bell, Tyler works at a record shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first time writing so it's a little bit shit, sorry about that, there will probably be smut in the next chapter so... Ya that's it.





	Blue Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so it's a little bit shit, sorry about that, there will probably be smut in the next chapter so... Ya that's it.

Tyler always walked at night it was his way of clearing his head.

He looked down at his phone, changing the song, but as he looked up he slammed straight into a lamppost.  
He woke to a concerned blue haired boy.

“Hey man, you OK?”  
Tyler was mesmerized by the boys hair. He reached out to touch it.

“Nice hair” Tyler giggled, a little out of it.

The boy chuckled, “ Thanks man! Glad your OK, thought you were dead or something. I was jogging past and you were just laying on the ground.”

The boy leaned down to help Tyler up.  
Once Tyler was up he realized how beautiful the boy was, the boys eyes squinting as he smiled at Tyler.  
The boy put his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. Making Tyler blush, he hoped it wasn’t visible in the dim light.

“Need me to walk you home so you don't run into anymore lampposts?” The boy joked.

“That would be great!” Tyler said a little to enthusiastically

“Do you live around here?” Tyler asked, since he had never seen this boy before and he was sure he would rember if he had.

“Ya I actually moved here about a week ago, I’m Josh by the way” , he said with a smile.

“Tyler” he responded returning the smile.

 

Tyler woke up the next morning will a dull ache in his head. He quickly remembered last nights events, how he had walked straight into that lamppost and met that beautiful blue haired boy, Josh. 

*Beautiful, what was he thinking Josh wasn't beautiful with the way his eyes squinted and his tongue stuck out between his teeth when he smiled he was ethereal *

Tyler was thrown from his thoughts when, his alarm went off telling him he had 30 minutes to get to work. 

Tyler slowly rolled out of his bed and slipped on his black skinny jeans and a yellow hoodie to go with it. *He didn't have to dress nice, cause he worked at a record shop barely anyone went too* Tyler thought. 

He grabbed a Red Bull out of his fridge *Don't talk to me until I've had my Red Bull * he thought with a giggle.

He got in his car and on his way he almost ran three red lights. He was distracted. 

*All he could think about was that blue haired boy, he HAD to see him again* 

 

Tyler only had had an hour left of work, while he loved the shop, he HATED how no one ever came in. He had been here for about three hours and the only person who had set foot in the place, was looking for a bathroom. 

Tyler heard the bells on the door ring, looking up from his journal, where he was trying to write some music. 

Tyler stood up to look at the door, he sighed, expecting it to be another person wanting to use there bathroom. 

Instead he saw that bright blue haired boy pushing the door open. 

Tyler quickly closed his journal and began to fiddle with his sweatshirt, wishing he had worn something a little nicer. 

"Hi" Josh said, his face turning to a smile at the sight of Tyler. 

" I didn't know you worked here! One of my friends, Brendon, recommended it to me"

"Hey!" Tyler practically gushed. 

"Is your head ok?" Josh asked, " you seemed like you hit it really hard last night" a look of concern across his face. 

Tyler put his hand over his face,hiding, "I'm sorry about that, I'm always really clumsy" he said removing his hands from his face and looking up at Josh "Its better I still have a little headache though".

Josh chuckled looking at Tyler, "I'm glad your feeling better and don't worry about it, I think it's super cute"Josh said. 

Tyler instantly felt his face heat up, he hoped Josh didn't see it but he definitely did. 

"You're blushing sweetheart" Josh said

"No I'm not!", Tyler said hiding his face in his hoodie.

"You most definitely are!" Josh teased

Causing Tyler's face to become even redder, if that was possible. 

"So, how much longer till your off, angel?" Josh asked

"I can close the shop now, honestly no one ever comes here anyway" Tyler says, after practically falling out of his chair , because Josh called *him* angel. 

"Alright" Josh responded with a chuckle

"Can we get tacos, I'm starving!" Tyler asked 

"Of course, Angel", Josh said , " What ever you want".


End file.
